


Day 2: Quentin/Oliver

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: Oliver isn’t quite sure how it happened, but he ended up in bed with Quentin Lance. There had been quite a bit of unresolved sexual tension between them since Quentin had agreed to give Oliver information on Damien Darhk, and it had all come to a head last night.





	Day 2: Quentin/Oliver

          Oliver isn’t quite sure how it happened, but he ended up in bed with Quentin Lance. There had been quite a bit of unresolved sexual tension between them since Quentin had agreed to give Oliver information on Damien Darhk, and it had all come to a head last night. Oliver had nearly gotten shot on last night’s mission, and once everyone had left the Arrow Cave, Quentin had cornered him. Oliver had been expecting for him to yell at him since he was Laurel’s friend and getting himself killed would hurt her, but instead the Captain had kissed him fiercely, nearly bruising his lips. Oliver had quickly returned the gesture since he had been secretly pining for the man for months now.

          Diggle had approached him at one point about his pining. Oliver had thought he had been subtle about it, but obviously not subtle enough to hide it from John. John had simply asked if he was going to do anything about it, or if he was going to continue suffering in silence thinking that he could never be happy. Oliver had told him that he couldn’t risk making a move and ruining a new friendship or causing issues with Laurel. But apparently Oliver had missed something because Quentin had been very enthusiastically leading last night’s encounter. Oliver had been able to break away from the kiss, gasping for breath, long enough to drag the captain over to the area where he kept a cot.

          Oliver groaned and rolled over in said cot as he remembered the night before. His eyes shot open and he finally woke fully as his hand hit the other half of the cot which was now cold and empty. The warm feeling that Oliver got from his memories of the night before was now gone. The two of them together had been more than a one-time thing for Oliver, but he now knew that it had not been the same for the older man. He should have known better. Good things like that either never happen or never last for him.

          Oliver mentally closed the pain of that realization off and was determined to forget it ever happened. He pushed it to the same place he put memories of Shado and his mother and father. He rolled out of bed with a grimace and pulled on his pants from the night before. He heard the doors opening and closing and made his way out to see who was here so early in the morning.

          “Oh Oliver, what are you doing here? Did you sleep here,” Felicity asked. Oliver could tell by the crinkle in her forehead that she was concerned, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care right now. He really wanted to punch something right now.

          “Yeah,” was all Oliver said, before making his way over to the training dummies.

          “Okay. Is there a reason why you have that crazy Oliver look on your face right now? You know the one that you usually reserve for when you want to kill some of our worst enemies?” Felicity came over to where Oliver had started to beat away at one of the dummies with a bamboo stick.

          There was an abnormally long pause where all that could be heard was the loud “thwack” of Oliver hitting the dummy. He knew that it was too long of a pause for Felicity to suspect anything other than him stalling. He opened his mouth to say something, he’s not exactly sure what, when he was saved by an alarm going off.

          Oliver followed behind Felicity as she speed-walked back over to the computers and said, “Looks like we have a good lead on Darhk’s next target. Seems like he’s supplying more weapons to thugs, and its going down now. Want me to call the team?”

          “No,” Oliver said as he started suiting up. He grabbed his bow and he marched passed Felicity and he creased brow. He ignored her attempt to discourage him from going alone. This is what he needed to distract his mind from the morning’s unpleasant realizations.

***

          Oliver brought his hand up from the wound in his side to see more blood than he was comfortable with. He shook himself and picked himself back up from the ground where he had fallen. Darhk and his men weren’t backing down, and neither was he. Oliver had turned his comms off when Felicity had started yelling at him incessantly. He notched another arrow and was about to engage Darhk again when in a flash he was back in his hideout and staring back at him was the creased brow of Felicity Smoak and the scowl of one Barry Allen. “I had that Barry,” Oliver said as he put his bow back up on its stand and started rummaging through drawers for bandages for his side.

          “No Oliver you didn’t! Were you trying to get yourself killed? Because that’s what was going to happen if I didn’t call Barry,” Felicity shouted at him.

          “Woah woah. Hey Felicity, why don’t you go see if you can track Darhk’s movements, and I’ll talk to Oliver,” Barry said, ushering her back towards the computer before returning to Oliver’s side. “Hey man, you okay?”

          “No Barry, I’m not,” Oliver said before he slammed closed the drawer he was searching through and spun towards Barry, which in hindsight was probably a really bad idea when he was losing so much blood. Blackness started encroaching on his vision and he felt the world tilt and the ground start moving closer to him. He probably would have hit the ground hard if Barry hadn’t been there to catch him before he could.

***

          Oliver gasped and shot straight up on the table he was laid out on. He felt warm hands guiding him to lay back down and he looked to his right to see the one person he wanted to do with at this moment. Quentin Lance was standing next to him with a pinched look to his face. “What are you doing here,” Oliver asked as he turned his head to look away from the older man.

          “Felicity told me what happened. Said you tried to get yourself killed this morning,” Lance said, placing one warm hand over Oliver’s.

          Oliver moved his hand from Lance’s and said, “Why do you care?”

          “Is that really a question? After last night?”

          Oliver looked back at the man, meeting his eyes and saying, “I think it’s pretty clear how you feel about last night since you left before I woke.”

          “I got called into the station, didn’t you get my note?”

          “What?” One word was all Oliver could think to say at the moment. His chest was aching, but he couldn’t let himself hope, it would only cause heartache when that hope was squashed.

          “Oliver, look at me. Do you really think I would risk hurting my daughter just for a one-night stand with one of her best friends? Does that seem like something I’d do,” Quentin asked, gripping Oliver’s hand and bringing it to his lips so he could place a small kiss on his rough knuckles.

          “You both are idiots.” Oliver and Quentin both looked over to see Felicity looking at them and shaking her head. “I work with a bunch of teenagers.” She threw up her hands and stomped her way out of the hideout.

          “She isn’t wrong,” Quentin said, stroking his thumb over Oliver’s knuckles. “We’re both idiots.”

          “Yeah,” Oliver said. He could feel a warmth growing where the ache had been before. The small gestures of the man he loved were more telling than anything else.

          “No more purposely trying to kill yourself,” Quentin said before kissing Oliver deeply and more passionately than he did the night before. Oliver could tell with each nip of his teeth and each stroke of his tongue, that Quentin was trying to convey just how deeply his feelings ran, and Oliver was trying to convey the same back to the older man.

          Oliver and Quentin parted finally, gasping for breath, and Oliver said, “I can’t make any promises.”

 


End file.
